falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gunners plaza
The Prototype Neon Winter |terminal =Gunners plaza terminal entries |cell name =GNNExt GNNExt02 GNNExt03 GNNExt04 GNNExt05 GNNExt06 GNN01 (interior) GNN02 (basement) |refid = (interior) (basement) }} The Gunners plaza is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 382: "This was once the headquarters of the Galaxy News Network, delivering pro-government televised newsreels. Since the bombs dropped, the station has changed hands and is now the main base of a gang of ruthless mercenaries known as the Gunners. Their insignia (the “targeted skull”) is daubed on their defenses. You can use a side fire escape or mount a charge from the north to reach the roof (and Fusion Core). The two main doors to the ground floor rotunda are on the sides of the structure." Background Before the Great War the building was the local broadcasting station, serving the Boston area for Galaxy News Network and Telecoms Communications Inc. In 2287, the mostly intact building has become the headquarters for the Gunners, a large mercenary group operating in the Commonwealth, who are led by Captain Wes.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Once the local office of Galaxy News Network, GNN Plaza is now the headquarters of the Gunners, the Commonwealth's most organized and dangerous mercenary group." Layout There are three ways to enter the building: the front gates let you enter on the first floor, on the left or the right of the first room, the elevator on the roof lets one reach the basement and the wooden door on the balcony guides one to the second floor. A second elevator connects the basement to the first floor. The front gates are guarded by several Gunners on foot and two automated turrets. The roof is accessed by metallic stairs at the western side of the building. The balcony is accessed by going down some stairs once on the roof. At higher levels, the gunners guarding the roof can be found to use a Fat Man or a missile launcher, and the guards will be accompanied by two assaultrons. On the first floor, right near the entrance, there is a protectron (Novice terminal). An armor workbench can be found on the roof and there is a cooking station on the balcony. Another armor workbench and a weapons workbench can be found in the basement. A chemistry station with supplies is located in the recording room on the first floor. Notable loot First floor * Small guns bobblehead - At Captain Wes' desk, in the recording studio. * Nuka-Cola Quantum - In a blue crate on a bench just after the main entrance, next to the elevator. * Stealth Boy - On a desk in a room just to the left of the GNN recording room door. * Mini nuke - In the refrigerator in the recording studio, southeast wall. * Wes' holotape - In the safe behind the desk in the recording studio. Key picked up from Wes. * Prototype Gauss rifle Second floor * Guns and Bullets issue #4 - On a center table in the archive room, south corner of the second floor. * Fat Man - In an advanced locked utility closet in the southwest corner of the second floor. * Cruz's holotape and GNN recording room key - On Cruz's body. * Day Tripper - In a southwest room between two skeletons. Basement * Ryder's holotape and GNN recording room key - On Ryder's body. * Stealth Boy - In the big room, darkened northeast corner. It is sitting behind some pipes inside a small wooden box on the floor on top of a wooden pallet next to a blue barrel. Next to a "Use your head" poster and close to a burning barrel in the area near a small office shack with the forklift in front of it. Outside * Fusion core - On the roof in a small room behind the elevator. Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of Gunners can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Learning Curve - This is one of the locations where one needs to escort a scribe of the Brotherhood. * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen will give this quest to the Sole Survivor to recover a piece of tech. * Randolph Safehouse - It is possible that this Railroad radiant quest chain sends the Sole Survivor here to clear out the hostiles. * The Molecular Level - An optional part of the quest involves finding a sensor module here. * A Permanent Solution - The leader of a Nuka-World raider gang can assign the Sole Survivor to kill Captain Wes here. Notes * If one happens to send a provisioner from Egret Tours Marina or Jamaica Plain to the Murkwater construction site, they will come across the plaza's front doors and on higher levels stand no chance against several incoming Fat Man nukes from a Gunner captain high up on the roof, in addition to the other Gunners, so an alternate route is recommended. * This building, particularly the giant circular room on the ground floor with the globe sculpture, contains an extraordinary amount of general loot: caps, ammo, junk and technical documents. There are tons of desks and file cabinets along that perimeter. * If the player character clears this location and comes back after a few in-game days, raiders will appear just outside the building. * When sneaking, two Gunners can be overheard having a conversation about how to break into a (Master) locked safe located adjacent to the armor workbench in the basement. * In the optional part of The Molecular Level to find a sensor module, it labels Gunners plaza as Telecoms Communication Inc. * The quests Learning Curve and A Permanent Solution refer to the Gunners plaza as GNN. Appearances The Gunners plaza only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery GunnersPlaza-Fallout4.jpg|Statue GunnersPlaza-Newsroom-Fallout4.jpg|News room GunnersPlaza-Hallway-Fallout4.jpg|Hallway GunnersPlaza-Room-Fallout4.jpg|Stairs GunnersPlaza-Staircase-Fallout4'.jpg|Staircase GunnersPlaza-GunnerRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Gunner room GunnersPlaza-Exterior-Fallout4.jpg|Exterior Guns and bullets street guns location.jpg|Guns and Bullets magazine FO4_Small_Guns_Vault-Tec_bobblehead_in_Gunners_Plaza.png|Small guns bobblehead GNN_plaza_mini_nuke.jpg|Mini nuke FO4_Nuka-Cola_Quantum_in_Gunners_Plaza.png|Nuka-Cola Quantum in front of the elevator in the basement Category:Fallout 4 locations de:Gunners Plaza fr:Place des artilleurs pt:Praça dos Atiradores ru:Здание Стрелков uk:Будівля Стрілків zh:槍手廣場